watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Path Along
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: ''' Maplestar - brown she-cat with white paws '''Deputy: Cloudfur - white she-cat with gray dappled flecks Medicine Cat: ''' Windpelt - mottled ginger tom '''Warriors: Longclaw - black tom with silver stripes Apprentice, Fallowpaw Flintstripe - dark brown tabby tom with a light brown stripe running down his back Ashfall - gray tom with darker flecks Snowflight - white she-cat with pale gray stripes Flameshine - dark ginger tabby she-cat Apprentice, '''Sparrowpaw Blizzardstorm - thick furred white tom Gorsefoot - totroiseshell tom with molted ginger patches Pinetail - reddsih brown tom Ivyleaf - light gray she-cat Mintheart - white she-cat with black and silver spotted fur Thistlepelt - spiked furred silver and gray tom '''Apprentices: Fallowpaw - small, light brown tabby she-cat Sparrowpaw - dark brown tabby tom Queens: Lilypetal - beautiful pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, mother of Longclaw's kits: Graykit (gray tom with black stripes), Daisykit (creamy brown she-cat with brown patches), Cherrykit ( totroiseshell-and-white she-cat), and Cinderkit (silver-gray tabby she-cat) Berrystem- creamy brown she-cat with brown stripes, mother of Flintstripe's kits: Thunderkit( dark ginger tom with white paws) and Runningkit ( light creamy brown tabby she-cat) Elders: Webstripe - frail dark gray tabby tom Honeydrop - tawny she-cat ShadowClan Leader: Reedstar - black tom Deputy: Swiftclaw - brown-and-golden tom Medicine Cat: Vinestorm - gray tom with darker flecks Warriors: Snaketail - silver tom with a striped tail Rosefur - light brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Willowpaw Volewing - brown tabby tom with a white belly and chest Apprentice, Toadpaw Forestheart - ginger-and-brown tabby tom with white paws and chest Shadowpelt - black she-cat with gray tabby stripes Apprentice, Brackenpaw Doveflight - pure white she-cat Jaywing - gray tabby tom Mousefoot - dusky brown tom with darker legs Breezeleg - lean black tom Dapplefeather - dark dappled tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentices: Toadpaw - black-and-white tom Brackenpaw - golden brown tom Willowpaw - silver dappled tabby she-cat Queens: Stonestep - gray-blue she-cat with silver patches, expecting Forestheart's kits Poppywing - reddish brown she-cat Elders: Rainpool - gray-blue she-cat WindClan Leader: Squirrelstar - dark brown tabby she-cat Deputy: Leafwhisper - light brown tabby she-cat Medicine Cat: Flowerbreeze - elegant light brown molted tabby she-cat Warriors: Aspenheart - black she-cat with silver stripes Blackfur - brown tom with black tabby stripes Apprentice, Gingerpaw Birdbelly - light brown she-cat with a darker flecked belly Dappleshine - golden she-cat with dappled golden brown tabby stripes Flamepelt - dark red tom Apprentice, Bramblepaw Thornscar - brown tom with dark red tabby stripes Seedflight - silver she-cat with darker flecks Icestorm - white she-cat with silver flecks Oakpelt - molted dark brown tom Buzzardfur - bright ginger tom Tallheart - long legged muscular black-and-white tom Apprentices: Bramblepaw - dark brown tabby tom Gingerpaw - small, pale ginger she-cat with dark orange stripes Queens: Hollyfeather - slender silver-and-black she-cat, expecting Tallheart's kits Elders: Fishleap - orange tom RiverClan Leader: Riverstar - elegant silver she-cat Deputy: Airbreeze - white she-cat Medicine Cat: Hawkclaw - brown tabby tom Apprentice, Poolpaw Warriors: ''' Whisperbreeze - dark gray she-cat Molewhisker - dark orange tom with darker paws '''Apprentice, Sorrelpaw Sunstorm - golden tabby tom Featherflame - fluffy, dark ginger tabby she-cat Fernflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest Apprentice, Splashpaw Reedfoot - black tom Stormclaw - gray tom Wildheart - molted dark ginger tabby tom Tawnystripe - golden brown she-cat Oakpool - tawny brown she-cat with darker flecks Apprentices: Poolpaw - pale gray she-cat with white paws Sorrelpaw - small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Splashpaw - pretty dappled brown-and-white she-cat Queens: Moonberry - pale gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Molewhisker's kits: Echokit (silver tabby she-cat) and Fallowkit ( light brown-and-white tabby) Elders: Ivyfur - creamy white she-cat Mothclaw - black-and-white tom Cats Outside the Clans Flick - skinny golden-brown tom with a striped tail Sandy - pale ginger tabby she-cat Spat - pale silver tom with darker paws Brick - molted dark brown tom Henry - red-brown tom Dawn - creamy brown she-cat Teal - silver-blue she-cat Prologue "No!" shouted Yellowstar. The gray she-cat was watching the battle from StarClan. "They'll all be killed in this terrible battle with the rouges," wailed Froststar. "This should have never happened,"growled Fiercestar. "This is all Lionstar's fault!" hissed Darkstar. "Now they'll never be peace! First it was foxes, then badgers, then snow, and now this!" "That will never happen," said a calm voice. All four leaders whipped their head arround. A slender golden she-cat walked to the. Her amber eyes showed calmness and compassion. " Ambershine," said Firecestar, dipping his head. Ambershine nodded in return. "Peace will come," declared Ambershine,"I have a new prophecy for you." Yellowstar sighed with relief. "Finally!' she hissed. Then she turned to Ambershine. "Well tell us!" Ambershine took a deep breath and the said, " Cinder along will save the Clans from the flying sparrow." All the leaders gasped. "That means there will be more dangerous things!" said Froststar. "But Cinder will save the Clans," said Darkstar. "We will just have to watch and send signs to the medicine cats to help the Clans survive this terrible dark hour." Chapter 1 "Wake up Cinderkit!" whispered a voice. The silver-gray tabby she-cat woke up and blinked open her river-blue eyes. "Finally!" hissed the voice. Cinderkit turned her head around to see Cherrykit, her sister, behind her. "Come on!" said Cherrykit happily. "The snow has cleared, and we can go out to play!" "We can?" asked Daisykit who just woke up. "Sure!" answered Cherrykit. Graykit's head popped up. "Great!" he said excitedly. The four kits ran outside, just as their father came to visit them. "Where are you going?" asked Longclaw playfully. "Outside!" said Graykit. Longclaw dropped into a crouch and growled playfully. "You'll have to get past me first!" Happily, the fours kits wrestled with their father until he could not get up. "I give up!" he purred. Lilypetal, the kits' mother, walked out. She pressed close to Longclaw and greeted him with a purr of happiness. Longclaw returned the purr with a quick lick on the ear. "Kits, you may play with Berrystem's kits until I say you have to come in," said Lilypetal. The kits nodded and went to find Runningkit and Thunderkit. "Hi!"greeted Runningkit. "Hello!" replied Cinderkit. Out of all of her littermates, Cinderkit was the closest to Runningkit. Thunderkit stepped forward. "Let's play Warrior and Mouse!" he said. "Graykit and I will be the Warriors, and you she-cats will be the mouse." "Sure," agreed Cherrykit. The kits played until Blizzardstorm, a thick furred white warrior, yowled,"Intruders!" Chapter 2 Quick as a flash, Lilypetal and Berrystem herded the kits to the nursery. "I want to fight,"complained Graykit. "This is no place for kits right now!"snapped Lilypetal. The pale gray queen's mew was so fierce, Graykit stopped complaing at once. When they were all hidden safely behind the thick bushes and tall brambles of the nursery, Lilypetal licked each of her kits. "Be good and stay quiet," she whispered. "We will," said Cinderkit. The pale gray queen nodded and disappeard. When she was gone, Graykit and Thunderkit moved closer to the entrance to see how the battle was going on. "Go Longclaw!" cheered Graykit. "Quiet," hissed Cherrykit. "You be quiet, furball," retorted Graykit. "I'm watching the fighting." Cherrykit let out a hiss of anger and leaped on Graykit. The two screeched and tumbled. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed across them. "Well, well, well," said a cold voice. "What do we have here?" Trembling with fear, Cinderkit turned around. Chapter 3 A silver-blue she-cat was looking at them with blue eyes. "Brick, come here!" yowled the cat. A molted brown tom slipped in the nursey, his amber eyes widening with surprise. "There are kits here, Teal!" he cried out. "Let's take them!" Brick reached out a huge paw to snatch Cinderkit. Before he could pick her up, the silver-gray kit bit him. "Get away from me!" she screeched. Turning to her denmates, Cinderkit said,"Come on! Now's our chance to attack some real intruders!" At once, the kits jumped on Teal and Brick. Slashing and bitting as hard as they could, the intruders soon started backing away from them. "Let's get out of here Brick!" wailed Teal. With a final bite, Cinderkit ordered the rest of them to let go. Teal and Brick ran out of the nursery at once. "That was so exciting!" mewed Runningkit. "I know!" said Graykit. "It was as if we were fighting real warriors!" Just then, Maplestar's voice sounded across the clearing. "ThunderClan! We've won!" Yowls of triumphant filled the air. Cinderkit let out a satisfied purr, knowing her Clan was safe. Chapter 4 "Kits!" Lilypetal's worried voice made the kits jump. ""Lilypetal!" squeked Daisykit. The creamy brown kit flung herself on her mother. Lilypetal purred with joy and relief. "Did you stay quiet like I told you to?" she asked. "Yes, but then two cats called Teal and Brick came and tried to take us away," answered Cherrykit. Lilypetal's eyes widened. "Berrystem!" she called frantically. The queen came in at once. "What's wrong Lilypetal?" asked Berrystem. "Teal and Brick tried to take the kits away!" said Lilypetal. Berrystem sniffed each kit carefully. "They haven't been injured though," said Berrystem thoughtfully. "That's because we fought them off," said Graykit proudly. Berrystem purred. "Well done!" said the creamy brown queen. Lilypetal shook her head and wrapped her tail protectively around her kits. "You're to small to be fighting," the pale gray queen murmured. "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneth the highrock!" yowled Maplestar. "Can we go?" begged Cinderkit. "Please?" Lilypetal sighed. "I guess." Cinderkit let out an excited squeak and tumbled outside. "Hey, wait for us!" called Thunderkit. The silver-gray tabby slowed down, letting her denmates catch up with her. "Let's sit at the front,"whispered Daisykit. Cinerkit nodded and led the way. When they were settled, Lilypetal and Berrystem stood beside them. "Now be quiet and listen to what Maplestar has to say,"whispered Lilypetal. The kits nodded and payed close attention to their leader. "Clanmates, we have won the battle against the rouges,"said Maplestar. The brown leader turned her head towards Lilypetal and Berrystem. "Were the kits hurt Berrystem?" The queen shook her head. "Brick and Teal tried to steal them, but the kits fought them off." Gasps of surprise came from every cat. Maplestar's amber eyes glowed. "Then it is time for them to become apprentice," annocued Maplestar. Chapter 5 "Kits,"said Maplestar,"Come her please." The kits quickly walked up to the highrock. "Clanmates, today we welcome six kits as apprentices," said Maplestar. The Clan cheered loudly. Maplestar took a deep breath. "Graykit, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Graypaw," started Maplestar," Gorsefoot, your fighting skills are amazing, and I expect you to pass them on to Graypaw." A tortoiseshell tom nodded, his eyes shining with happiness. A white she-cat beside him pressed close to him, purring loudly. Maplestar did the same with Thunderkit, Runningkit, Daisykit, and Cherrykit. Finally, when it was Cinderkit's turn, Maplestar let out a soft purr. "Cinderkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Cinderpaw," said Maplestar," Blizzardfur, you have mentored many apprentices who turned out to be outstanding warriors. Do the same with Cinderpaw, and ThunderClan will soon have many warriors brave and noble like you." The thick furred white tom nodded and stood beside Cinderpaw. "I'll work really hard," whispered Cinderpaw when she touched noses with Blizaardfur. He purred and nodded. Proudly, Cinderpaw stood beside her mentor. "Cinderpaw! Daisypaw! Graypaw! Cherrypaw! Thunderpaw! Runningpaw!" cheered the Clan. Chapter 6 As the Clan cheered, Lilypetal hurried to her kits. "I'm so proud of you!" she purred, licking each of her kit. Longclaw padded up, his eyes shining. "Well done!" he meowed. "You'll be warriors before you know it!" "I hope so!" mewed Cinderpaw happily. The six mentors then padded up to them. "We're all going to the forest together tomorrow, so you may rest in the apprentice den for today," said Blizzardstorm. They all nodded, and skipped away. Chapter 7 Cinderpaw yawned. It had been 10 moons now, ever since she was made an apprentice. Blizzardstorm had taught her many things, teaching her how to fight and hunt. Tomorrow was her final assessment, and she wanted to get some sleep. "Night Cherrypaw, nigt Graypaw, night Daisypaw," she muttered under her breath, to tired to care if her littermates heard her. "Good night," said Cherrypaw. Cinderpaw curled up and instantly fell asleep. Category:Fan fiction Category:Story